


The Sabo/Smoker stuff no one asked for

by AnIdiotSandwich



Category: One Piece
Genre: Born out of a desire to write filth, Groping, Lot of Ass Grabbing, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Sabo likes Smoker's chest and so do I, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotSandwich/pseuds/AnIdiotSandwich
Summary: Don't even know how to summarise this.Just a small collection of E-rated oneshots about Sabo and Smoker.Latest chapter:Ch 1: A Lesson in Honesty
Relationships: Sabo/Smoker (One Piece)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Sabo/Smoker stuff no one asked for

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the two of them were quite fun in Stampede so I thought I'd write them together like this.  
> Don't know whether it's any good, since I'm out of practice.

A seedy, barely lit, bar nestled at the bottom of a pitch-dark stairwell in an equally black alleyway, all situated within a run-of-the-mill town in the New World; it was the perfect place to find the kind of lowlife scum Smoker was tailing for his latest assignment from the higherups. Speaking of lowlife scum, a sleazy looking gentleman, dressed like a man with too much expendable income, walked in with a scantily dressed woman on his right elbow. He gave off an air of superiority as he cast a haughty look over the other patrons before dragging his companion to an empty booth against the wall. 

She laughed at something he said while they sat down, the man dragging her into his lap, and he called the barmaid over, “Hey wench, drinks for me and my lady friend here!” 

Smoker watched from his seat in the darkest corner of the room as the poor working woman rolled her eyes, a split-second slip of an otherwise perfect mask of positivity, as she approached the pair to ask, “Welcome to the Ashy Stool, what can I get you guys tonight?” 

“I’ll have a tankard of whatever you have on tap, and she’ll have a glass of your best red,” the man answered with a dismissive gesture. The barmaid nodded before leaving the pair alone. Smoker took a moment to watch her return to the bar. Then he brought his attention back to the ‘couple’ and found the man groping his companion’s thigh. She seemed oblivious to it as she tapped her fake nails against the wood of their table. 

They were certainly a picture. 

The barmaid came back with their drinks balanced on her hip. She placed them down on the table while asking, “Is there anything else I can get for you?” 

“Perhaps...” The man chuckled before grabbing the front of her dress, “You look like someone who could do a lot of pleasing for the right man. How about it Sweetheart?” 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not interested,” the barmaid answered while removing her clothing from his grasp. She moved away from him quickly, not turning her back on him until she was halfway across the crowded bar. The man watched her leave with a predatory smirk and whispered something into his companion’s ear, making her giggle sweetly. 

Smoker bit at the end of his cigar. The sensation of his teeth grinding together doing nothing to alleviate the disgust he felt for the situation laying itself out before him. 

“What a scumbag.” 

Now Smoker would never admit to another living creature that he was physically startled from his chair; he, however, did slacken his jaw enough for one of his cigars to slip from between his teeth. His hands instinctively moved to catch it but found themselves falling short when another hand, one much more slender and delicate-looking than his own, beat him to the punch. It held its precious cargo in front of his face, obviously wanting him to take it using his mouth, but Smoker ignored it in favour of trailing his eyes up the arm the hand was connected to. 

His journey ended in him making eye contact with another person he would class as a lowlife. The man in question grinned down at him and quietly apologized, “Sorry about that Smokey, didn’t mean to startle you while you’re on the job.” 

Sabo the Revolutionary. 

Smoker grumbled under his breath while snatching the cigar from the blonde. The other man chuckled and took a seat on the other side of the table, sitting in such a position that Smoker’s target could still be seen over his shoulder. Sabo leaned back on his chair to stretch, acting nonchalant, and commented, “It’s good to see you again by the way. It’s kind of interesting how our assignments keep lining up with each other like this.” 

“What?” Smoker questioned. He raised an eyebrow as Sabo dipped his head down, casting a shadow across his eyes, to give Smoker’s target a quick side-glance. The marine’s expression changed to one of understanding then suspicion, “The Revolutionaries want him too? Didn’t know you guys were recruiting weapon dealers now.” 

“We aren’t,” came the short answer. Sabo’s grin dropped and he got serious, “We’re just here to take out some trash.” Smoker resisted the urge to laugh. That was rich, it would be like two garbage cans fighting in a back alley. He lost that moment of internal humour when the blonde continued, “He’s got a deal tonight that will bring about the suppression of an entirely peaceful civil-rights movement in the West Blue. Something which I’m sure the Marines are overlooking in favour of dealing with him for your own reasons.” 

They both knew he was right. Smoker had been informed that the dealer was just selling weapons to pirates, nothing more and nothing less, so the higherups wanted him arrested. Of course, these things were rarely that simple but he hadn’t had the chance to push for more information given the fact that he was already on thin ice for working with wanted criminals on more than one occasion. 

Damn World Government and trying to save their own asses. 

Smoker, however, wasn’t going to argue those specifics with a man that was, technically, his enemy. Sabo didn’t leave him time to think of a comeback as he went on, “I know you can’t control what your bosses think Smokey. But I’d like to think that you’re a little more agreeable, seeing as I’m here to help and all.” 

“Why the fuck would I need or want your help?” He was officially starting to get pissed off. Causing a scene would screwup the mission but he could certainly imagine flipping the table in front of him and arresting every piece of trash in the bar, the man in front of him included. 

“Don’t be like that, we worked well together against Bullet,” Sabo tried to persuade. The charming smile coupled with the laid-back position of him propping his elbows on the table while he rested his chin on the back of his hands would probably have been enough to make most people lower their guard around him, but Smoker wasn’t most people. He glared at the other man until Sabo sighed and shook his head good-naturedly, “Alright then, how about some information?” 

Smoker raised an eyebrow at that question. He took a drag of his cigar in thought. The smoke filled his mouth, the taste settling on his tongue, before he blew it away in a practiced motion towards the ceiling. Having turned his view towards the ceiling, Smoker missed the fact that Sabo had lifted his head to get an eyeful of him doing this, a quiet gulp forcing itself through his suddenly parched throat. 

As much as Smoker hated working with criminals, past experiences had taught him that trusting them sometimes paid off for the greater good. However, something about how the Revolutionary was acting irked him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it... 

“What kind of information?” Smoker asked while letting his head drop. The two of them caught each other’s eyes, Smoker internally questioning the red tint now marring the other’s face. 

Sabo coughed into his hand before he answered with another grin, “Well, let’s start with the fact that the man we’re both tailing just left the building.” 

Smoker’s attention snapped back to his target, or at least where his target had been sat before Sabo had arrived, while he bolted up from his chair and spat, “Shit!” 

“Don’t worry, I know where they’re going,” Sabo soothed. He stood and tipped his hat up, “Shall we?” 

Smoker glared at the man in front of him. There was a moment of silence between them, cocky optimism and annoyed frustration battling in the air, until he conceded, “Fine, just don’t get in my way, damn Revolutionary.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Smokey,” he laughed as they left the bar. 

X-------X 

“And these are the best you got?” A gruff voice asked. 

“I wouldn’t be showing them to you if they weren’t,” another man answered. 

“Honey, can you hurry this up? It’s cold out, and you know I’m not wearing anything under this,” a woman whined. 

“Sorry Darling, just got to get payment from this wonderful gentleman,” the second man joked. 

Sabo and Smoker lay on the rooftop of an old storage house. They peeked into the building through a broken skylight and watched as their target made a deal with an equally sleazy looking man. The former of the pair had enough sense to use a Cameko to make evidence of the event while the other waited for the right moment to burst in and cuff them. 

The men in the storage house finally made a deal and went to shake on it. Smoker decided that it was time. He gave a small sound of warning before he moved into a crouch. Sabo copied his movements while Smoker patted his jacket pockets. He pulled out a pair of new cigars before repeating the motion, grumbling when he came up empty in the end. The unlit cigars were useless; he rolled them between his teeth irately. 

Then a flame lit in front of his face. 

The tip of Sabo’s gloved finger was alight in the space separating them. Smoker furrowed his brows; this prompted Sabo to ask, “Need a light?” 

Wordlessly, Smoker leaned in to take up the offer and took a quick drag of smoke. Sabo watched it float away in the light of the flame, the soft ember glow also casting a warm colour across both of their faces. He blinked a couple of times when Smoker chuckled, also observing the dissipating wisps, “Smoke and flame. One produces the other, while also being smothered by the thing it creates. Guess you were right before, huh?” 

“What?” Sabo blurted out while still blinking. 

“It’s nothing,” Smoker’s humorous attitude dropped along with the subject. He stood from his crouch to place a foot on the broken glass of the window next to them. The surface shifted minutely under his boot; then he ordered seriously, “Let’s do this Blondey.” 

With that, he shattered the skylight and dropped into the building beneath them. The terrified screams that followed made Sabo grin again. He descended behind Smoker, eliciting more screams, in a burst of flames that shattered the remaining windows. 

This was going to be fun. 

X-------X 

Sabo wasn’t pouting. 

The disappointed pursing of his lips wasn’t a pout; he didn’t pout. Sure, the fight had ended not long after he jumped into the storage house and he hadn’t been able to show off in front of Smoker as much as he had wanted to; but he did get to see the other man let loose again as he smashed in the dealer’s face. The satisfied smirk that he wore when the scum’s nose crumpled under the force of the punch was something that made Sabo’s face glow hotter than his flames. 

The rest of the fight was pretty uneventful. 

Smoker slapped cuffs on the group while Sabo took pictures of the weapon inventory. The former brought out his Den Den Mushi to call in the arrest, “Vice Admiral Smoker calling in.” 

… 

“Confirm drop point...” He ordered into the snail device. 

… 

“No Tashigi, just confirm the drop point and get your ass here,” the last part was sighed before he hung up, cutting off any chance of his subordinate questioning his condition any more. 

Smoker put the device away to turn towards his companion by the weapon crates. However, he wasn’t there. He approached the crates, thinking the worst, but found all of the weapons in their designated places. One of the captured men began to yell at him about touching something more valuable than a decade’s worth of his income and Smoker decided to drag the lot of them outside. They didn’t put up much of a fight at the sight of his annoyance. 

Leaving the criminals tied up against the wall of the storage house, Smoker glanced about the empty street. A fading ember glow cast on a nearby alley wall caught his eye and he took up chase after it. The light continued to trail down the closed in walkway until Smoker turned the corner. 

He found Sabo leant against the side of the alley as he danced flames between his fingers. The blonde still wore the same frustrated expression as before. Smoker crossed his arms over his chest as he approached with a question, “What’s got a fire up your ass?” 

Sabo stepped away from the wall, putting out his flame in the process, to fully face the other man and answered, “Something about what you said earlier is still bothering me, especially after that mediocre fight.” He stepped forward until they were in each other’s personal space, “About how I was right before, you think we work well together too, don’t you? How our powers are made to be equal in a way, made for each other.” 

Smoker held the blonde’s now amused gaze as he chewed on the end of his almost used up cigars. He turned his head to drop them onto the ground and stamped them out. When he turned back, Smoker had to stop himself from taking a step away from the suddenly much closer blonde. Sabo leant more into his space, to the point that he could feel his breath on his face, and reiterated, “You like working together, don’t you? Maybe even consider us friends, huh?” 

“As if-” Smoker began to yell in his face, raising his fist to punch him into the wall, until Sabo’s right hand grabbed his wrist. 

“I feel the same way though...,” Sabo was whispering at this point. His hand slipped slowly up Smoker’s sleeve, “It’s alright for you to admit it too. No one else is here to listen in, we both know that.” 

“Just, shut your mouth! You damn-” Smoker didn’t finish his insult as the sensation of Sabo dragging his gloved fingers back over his forearm caught his focus. He attempted to tug his arm free but found the limb barely moving under his will. The blonde’s other hand came up to tilt his head, Sabo using his thumb and index finger to hold his chin, down so that their faces were inches apart. Smoker still tried to put up an aggressive front, despite the warmth blooming on his face, by hissing, “Just shut up.” 

“I’m kind of disappointed this little team up won’t be able to last much longer, given that we both have reputations to keep, Mr White Hunter...” Sabo muttered as his thumb moved to swipe across Smoker’s lower lip. “It would be nice if you were being honest with me right now.” The thumb dipped into Smoker’s mouth to slide against his tongue while Sabo asked in a barely heard whisper, “What do you say, Smoker? I’ll give you as much as you ask for right now.” 

Smoker gave him an unimpressed look; one that he knew was hindered by the fact that Sabo was bending his leather covered thumb in and out of his, so far, compliant mouth. 

“Don’t be like that. You said it yourself that you don’t take orders from me, so I thought you’d like to give me some,” he offered. The thumb left Smoker’s mouth to glide down his side before it stopped to draw circles on his thigh. “Unless you wouldn’t mind me doing as I please with you right now, I’m not complaining at either option.” 

With his mouth free, Smoker ground his teeth together in an effort to distract himself; he tried to ignore the sensation of the left hand sliding across the fabric of his trousers until it reached the unconcealed skin on his hip. He resented the idea of letting the man before him hold any kind of power over him, but the act of asking him for anything would also be playing into his whims. Neither option was exactly what he would have wanted. Yet, he refused to play his stupid little game. 

The sweeping strokes against his side were rough but feather-like as they sent goose bumps dancing across his skin. He huffed to stifle whatever sound wanted to force itself out of his throat and sternly answered, “Just get this over with.” 

“And here I was hoping you’d be honest for once,” Sabo huffed before grinning up at him. 

The blonde released his wrist to cradle his cheek and close the space between them. Their lips softly met as Sabo crowded Smoker against the nearest wall. The impact did nothing to slow the former’s movements; the hand on his cheek trailed to the back of his neck to scratch at the base of his close-cut hair. At the same time, Sabo worried Smoker’s lower lip between his teeth before they separated. 

Hot breaths mingled in the air between them. Each puff of warm air did nothing to quell the heat that Smoker could feel spreading across his neck and collar. Sabo cast a glance down to the pink skin on full display, damn his own insistence on disregarding the uniform codes, before looking back up and mumbling, “Never thought I’d see your chest in such an obscene state. You’ve certainly been holding out on me.” 

“Put a sock in it,” Smoker ground out as he leant back on the wall. The cool stone felt good, even through two layers of clothing, but his jitte was uncomfortably resting against his spine. 

Sabo’s hand left his neck while he mirthfully countered, “You had your chance to take over this operation at the start. Now, I’m going to have my fun and you’ll just have to do what I ask in the meantime.” It switched to his shoulder and then pulled him forward so that his outer coat could be left to fall to the ground. Neither of them paid the material any mind after that as Sabo returned their positions to where they had been before and tipped Smoker’s head down to take another kiss. 

This one had more force than the last. The contact between lips quickly grew into something else as Sabo backed away for a moment to bring his left hand to Smoker’s gasping mouth. Without warning, three fingers invaded the wet cavern, leather scraping past his teeth and overwhelming his tongue, before retreating with Smoker’s tongue as their captive. It was released the moment it hit the cold night air, the taste of Sabo’s gloves still lingering above that of his cigars, before being taken in by the blonde’s lips. 

The sucking and nibbling that followed made Smoker want to clamp his mouth shut and never open it again around the other man. It was filthy. The dribble that escaped to slip down his quaking jaw just solidified that idea. Sabo seemed to be enjoying himself though, from Smoker’s point of view at least, as he maintained eye contact between them with an amused expression. Smoker didn’t stop the kiss that was initiated with the slide of the other man’s tongue over his own. The excess saliva that had pooled underneath his tongue created a wet squelch at the union, but it largely went unnoticed beneath the moans that passed between them. 

The still spit covered glove of Sabo’s left hand moved from his face to dance across Smoker’s neck, pressing gingerly onto his pulse point and making his fingers scrape at the wall behind him, and tiptoed downwards to his left pectoral. He gave the muscle a firm squeeze before massaging it, the palm grazing the pert nipple underneath with every sweep across his skin. Sabo broke the kiss to observe the motion of the muscle under his groping, enjoying the give and take of it, and quietly commented, “You know, I’m glad that you don’t wear a suit like the other Vice Admirals, as good as you’d look in one. It gives me more chances to admire these.” 

To accentuate his point, Sabo used his other hand to grab the right pectoral. Smoker shuddered when the pair were squeezed in unison and breathed, “You’ve got weird taste Revolutionary. Might have to start buttoning up my jacket after this.” 

Despite the situation, Sabo laughed. He gave the pecs an affectionate pat and jokingly countered, “We both know you won’t do that.” Another squeeze, “And don’t you think that calling my name would be more appropriate right now.” 

“You’ll have to do more than this to make me scream your na-” Smoker’s taunt was broken by the knee that wedged itself between his legs. Sabo’s thigh rocked against his clothed erection in a way that also rocked the air out of his lungs. The drag of the fabric between them was pure ecstasy on his heated skin, but he wouldn’t give the other man the satisfaction of knowing that. Smoker leaned harder into the wall; he did not expect to be completely sandwiched between the hot body pressing against him and the icy stone currently grounding him in light of everything being done to his chest. 

“I didn’t say anything about screaming but...” Sabo began to move his thigh and he whispered into Smoker’s ear, “I do like the sound of that.” He followed up his words by dropping his left hand to replace it with his mouth. He traced the skin on Smoker’s collarbone with his teeth before dipping lower to take the nipple between them. The skin was worried for a moment then lapped at to sooth the pink mark left behind; these motions were repeated over and over again, Sabo disregarding the state of the skin as it developed from a cute blush to a distressed crimson. He gave the other nipple similar attention by pinching and rolling it between his index and middle fingers. 

Smoker felt his entire body twitch with every roll of that sinful tongue. He exhaled sharply at a particularly forceful suck and pinch that had his toes curling and his fist banging against the wall. He didn’t acknowledge that sound as being a gasp but the one that came as a reaction to Sabo’s wandering left hand grabbing his ass certainly was. 

The hand groped at the flesh of his ass. It grasped at as much as it could, fingers spread wide, while dragging its nails across the fabric of his trousers, creating a muted friction on the skin hidden behind it. Then those fingers came together on the seam of his trousers. The tip of the index finger fiddled with the indented line at the join before travelling with the middle finger along the same line. They travelled up and down the seam, pausing to prod at a point that caused Smoker’s underwear to graze his taint, along the line separating the cheeks of his ass. 

Sabo chuckled against his chest; Smoker’s attention was brought away from the various sensations stimulating, what felt like, every nerve of his body. He then took notice of the motion of his stuttering hips. Without realising, Smoker had been rocking his still covered erection against the willing thigh underneath it. He scowled at the betrayal of his own body. He meant to stop the rocking, to save some face in light of how far his mind had sank into the pleasure that was being given to it, but wasn’t given a choice in the matter when Sabo’s right hand dropped to join its twin on his ass and force his hips to start moving again. 

“Oi!” Smoker yelled, but any chance of the exclamation being intimidating was ruined by the loud moan that trailed from his mouth behind it. Sabo had switched to having the right nipple between his teeth, uncaring of how sore the skin already was, and the feeling of painful pleasure was enough to make Smoker cry out. 

Then came the realisation of how much the blonde’s touch was getting to him. The steadily growing warmth and tightness in the pit of his stomach made his cheeks grow redder, if that was even possible at this point. He willed his arms to move in order to push the other man away but found them straining to keep his upper body from sliding down the wall, along with the thigh still pressing itself between his unstable legs. So, he tried the next best thing by ordering, “Get the fuck off me! This isn’t a joke anymore.” The threat was ruined by the wavering pitch of his strained voice. 

Sabo pulled himself away from the cherry-like skin of the nipple he had been assaulting to answer with a coo, “I don’t think I will, Smoker. Not until you ask me properly... Honestly.” With that, he forced Smoker into another kiss. The wet clash of tongues and Sabo’s insistent pressing into the wall behind him made Smoker fix the position of his arms to cling to Sabo’s shoulders. 

“Sabo!” Smoker cried out when they next broke apart for air, “Let go, please!” 

Sabo grinned as the man finally fell apart in his arms. However, they both knew the plea came too late with the shudder that ran through Smoker’s spine. Always a man of his word, Sabo let go of the other man and let him slide to his knees against the alley wall. He knelt in front of Smoker, gloved hand resting on his cheek as he struggled to catch his breath, to whisper, “You just had to ask.” 

Smoker didn’t grace him with a verbal response, choosing to glare at him without any heat in the expression, as he stood and looked at the entrance to the alley. The faint sound of footsteps could be heard over that of Smoker’s panting. He glanced at the mouth of the alley himself, hoping his men would take their sweet time to find him, but turned back at the sound of a quiet click. 

Sabo was gone. 

“That little shit,” Smoker ground out as he picked himself off the cold floor using the wall. The sticky sensation in his underwear made him grimace. However, that was shoved to the back of his mind when a member of G-5 called out from the street. Smoker regained his composure and began walking down the cobbled alley to yell at his subordinates. 

X-------X 

“... And so, as you can see, we have confirmed our suspicions about the Guiverian Royal Family supplying their personal army using illegally sold weaponry. This supply has now been cut off and the seller is now in the custody of the Marines,” Sabo explained in front of a projection to a room full of Revolutionary Army higherups. The screen showed pictures of the weapons crates, that he went through slowly in time with his speech. After reaching the end of the collection of pictures, Sabo stepped away from the Proko to field questions from those seated in the audience, each holding their hand up to wait their turn. 

Koala sat beside the snail and was preparing to pack up the screening supplies. The Cameko leaned away from her hand when she tried to separate it from the Proko. She brought herself to be eye level with the animal before whispering, “What’s up little guy?” It made a sound in reply, “You got another picture you want to show?” It nodded. 

“How did the Marines get to the dealer first? I thought you were tailing him,” Dragon questioned with his usual scowl. 

Sabo sheepishly grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck and slowly answered, “Turns out I wasn’t the only one tailing him. Didn’t want to pick a meaningless fight, since keeping the weapons out of the wrong hands was the goal of the mission anyway so I thought that I’d leave him too it... Sir.” 

"And you think that the Marine in question won’t just take the weapons for themself?” 

“Er...” Sabo coughed into his hand before shakily continuing, “I’ve met the Marine before, worked with him, and he seemed to be trustworthy... Of course, I could be wrong since I don’t know him that well.” 

Dragon was silent. 

“You alright there Sabo-boy? Looking kind of hot under the collar,” Ivankov commented. 

“Of course,” Sabo answered immediately. He looked at his wrist, “Would you look at the time? I have some paperwork scheduled now so I’ll be going.” Then he turned to find Koala about to change the projection, “Wait, no!” 

“Huh?” Was the response he got from Koala as she changed the picture. 

The reaction was immediate. Ivankov’s booming laughter filled the room as several people groaned and covered their eyes. There were calls for the Proko to be shut off, but nobody moved to do so. Koala blinked up at the screen for a few moments before she blushed and looked down at her lap. Dragon’s scowl deepened but he kept silently watching it all play out. 

Sabo didn’t really do anything in reaction. He simply took in the picture of Smoker after their little ‘team up’, slumped against the wall and heaving. His chest was thoroughly marked and shiny with spit. He could still taste the skin on the tip of his tongue. 

Then the image flickered away. 

And multiple hands in the room were raised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far.  
> I hope you enjoyed this, please comment and tell me your thoughts.  
> Maybe suggest some kinks to explore for next time - I'm also open to new ideas.


End file.
